


Wanting Comfort

by LoveGems1



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Aisha friendly, Hurt/Comfort, Jason's tall, Jason's the best, Kim and Billy shouldn't be Power Rangers, Kim bashing, M/M, Protective Jason Lee Scott, Tommy feels like he shouldn't have been the Zeo Red at all, Tommy's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: Tommy and Jason alone time and reflections on Jason's part.
Relationships: Jason Lee Scott/Tommy Oliver
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Wanting Comfort

Tommy's curled up in Jason's arms and finds his boyfriend relaxing. He knows that Jason's not ready to talk, but that's okay because Tommy doesn't want to talk. The multi-colored Power Ranger wants quiet, and Jason is in that mood. The Red is reading a book while holding onto Tommy. The Red can see everything draining from Tommy.

The smaller man falls to sleep, and Jason smiles. Comparing the guys on the team, Tommy's the shortest but is the strongest and fastest. The tallest is Rocky, who is 6'4. Jason's 6'3, Zack, Adam, and Billy are 6'0, and Tommy's 5'7. Jason, Rocky, and Tommy are the group's powerhouses, and no one can mess with Tommy without Jason not knowing about it. 

Trini and Kat giggled, knowing that Tommy has Jason wrapped around his finger, and everyone teases Tommy for not knowing how whipped Jason is with Tommy. Everyone knows that Jason can put them down if they ever make fun of the two. Jason would smile at his small lover with a loving smile. Rocky and Aisha smile knowing that Tommy struggles with the love that Jason gives him. The Zeo Blue and the second Yellow made it their mission to help the Mighty Morphin Red and Mighty Morphin Green. 

Aisha almost lost her relationship with Tommy by siding with Kim but had to step back from the situation to see Kim's damage. Kim wanted what she couldn't have and made a big issue with it. Jason took Tommy away from the Pink, causing Kim to go after Jason while destroying her relationship with the man. Everyone stayed out of the way, as they didn't want to be involved with this ugly matter. 

Tommy got Kim into an asylum, begging Jason not to get more involved, but that didn't work. Kim's out and wants to talk with Tommy, which was a big no to Jason. Kim is not allowed to go anywhere near Tommy, or Jason will throw her into jail. Kim's causing Tommy stress, and that's not good for Tommy, for he can't handle the pressure of stress. When Zordon gave the leadership to Tommy, the man cried in private. 

Jason was pissed, causing their relationship to strain, but Jason didn't understand that Tommy didn't want the leadership. He didn't want to be the Power Rangers leader, but he hid his real thoughts and feeling and powered through the leadership. Years later, after Dino Thunder, the two fought, making Tommy confess that he didn't want to be the Power Rangers commander.

To Tommy, Jason's the real leader of the Power Rangers. He should've been the Mighty Morphin and Zeo Red, not Tommy. Tommy should not have been Red at all. Jason looked at the man in shock, letting Tommy confess everything that he was hiding. The taller man held onto, the smaller man with a gentle hold. 

Tommy wept now, knowing that Jason found out the truth. Jason asked Tommy to marry him and said yes. The two men married without any witnesses and are happy. Jason had to really think of the teams and who he connected more with. He didn't connect with Kim, Billy, Adam, to a degree, and Tanya, to a degree.

Jason feels connected with Adam and Tanya, but not through the Power Grid, but outside the Power Rangers. Kim and Billy, Jason frowned at them, as he didn't feel connected. At all. He wonders if Tommy felt that way all the time; in that case, it makes sense that was why Tommy doesn't come to the Power Ranger Reunions. Jason looks from his book and to his husband to see the man asleep. 

Tommy sleeping means that he's relaxing. Relaxing is a good thing for Tommy to do, as being stressed out is trouble. Stress makes Tommy forget and stumble and being clumsy. Relax Tommy isn't that way, and it helps Jason feel great not to have to worry about Tommy. Jason lets his small husband lay on him while he reads.


End file.
